A whole new show
by milou6820
Summary: Rachel Berry, one of the biggest star is now looking for a director for her new show and maybe, with the help of Santana, a new romance. Puckleberry Brittana
1. Star quality

_The name Rachel Berry was now known all around the world, just like she always wanted. _

_Was she happy? Yes of course. _

_Did she want more? ... We're still talking about Rachel Berry here. She wanted it all. _

She lifted her hand right after shouting that last note. This high pitched lovely sound only her could make. Eyes filled with tears, she waved at the crowd with that giant smile only her could give. Rachel took a bow and rushed backstage.

«Good one Berry. You killed it! » Yelled Santana, her manager/best friend, from the other side of the room.

«San, I know I was good. No in fact, I know I was AMAZING, but those dancers ... I mean two of them almost fell off the stage TWICE and the backup singers couldn't hit the notes. We have to audition ASAP. Plus, I want the director OUT. We're always doing the same songs, the same dance routine, I'm sick of it.»

Santana walked her way to Rachel who was brushing her hair in front of her mirror full of photos and golden stars.

«Look missy, we will hold auditions tomorrow, but now chill out. I've got plans to get laid with B tonight and aren't you supposed to have a date yourself? Stop thinking about backup singers and lights for a minute and think about getting in his pants. Yummy, ah, if I wasn't with Brit, the things I would have done to this naughty guy you can't imagine in that little saint's head of yours. »

«Gross ! Anyway I am not going on this date. I have better things to do. » Snapped Rachel in a whisper.

Santana rolled her eyes and breathed deeply.

« You have to get over Finn someday sweetheart and staying in your house alone crying desperately to _The way we were _won't help you do that I swear. Go out, get crazy, have some fun for once ! »

« I am over Finn. I'm just not ready to get hurt again that's all.»

«Yeah right. Got to go. See you in the morning for the auditions. »

_GLEE_

The very next morning Rachel took a hot steamed shower, put on a waist-belted blue dress, did her make-up and vocalized for about an hour. She went down on Fifth Avenue where Santana was waiting for her to get things done.

They were in an auditorium, lights low and a desk full of papers.

« Number One on stage now. » Screamed San.

A blond girl, around 20 came on the stage.

«My god, is it a joke? » Asked Rachel to no one in particular.

Quinn was standing in front of them. Quinn, the girl Rachel hated the most in High school. The one who stole Finn away from her way too many times. The one who's always been mean to her. Rachel wouldn't let that one slide.

«I suppose you are here to audition for the position of backup singer Quinn?»

«Yes. Otherwise I wouldn't be standing right there.»

«Go right ahead. We are listening.»

Quinn sang _The name of the game _by ABBA. She was dancing around, making sweet faces, connecting with the invisible audience. Well, she was good.

Rachel scribbled some words in her notepad and she stared at Quinn for about a minute.

«You were really good there Quinn. But you should have known that in these auditions, first of all you need to sing one of my songs so we can evaluate you better and second of all, we do not need good, we need PERFECTION. You're just not quite there yet. »

«Didn't get the point? I'll translate it to you Barbie, MOVE. » Said Santana proudly.

After hours of auditions and bad songs, San and Rachel were exhausted. No one seemed good or passionate enough. They took off, hoping that the next day things would get better.

Santana was heading to her car when she received a phone call.

«Hi, Santana on the line.»

«Oh great, well yes of course she will be thrilled. Can't wait to see you. Mmm mm you got the job. Ok great, see you. »

The new director of the show just came to her, didn't even need to look for it. She knew Rachel would be pissed about her taking that decision alone, but San hoped she would forget it soon.

_GLEE_

Rachel wasn't exactly in the mood for auditions. Since yesterday's disaster, she couldn't be less enthusiastic. She didn't even take time in the morning to get ready. She threw on a black jumpsuit and attached her hair in a neglected ponytail. She sat next to Santana and sighed.

«Ok, now don't be mad but I got a call yesterday and I found a new director for the show. It'll be awesome, he knows what he does Rach. Trust me. » Whispered San carefully.

«You didn't wait for me? It's still my show San.»

«Just trust me alright. I wouldn't do anything stupid and you know it. » Said Santana with a killer smile.

«Mr. DIRECTOR. It's your cue. » She screamed.

This handsome guy appeared. Tall, tanned, build, beautiful eyes and a Mohawk. PUCK.

«This is the stupidest idea you ever had Santana Lopez. I should rip off your face. Get him out now. » Said Rachel through her teeth staring at San's face.

«Hey Rachel, Santana. Thanks for the job. I'll make this show way better than the shit this idiot before did.»

«Santana had an aneurysm yesterday. We really don't need your help Noah. Thank you for your time.» announced Rachel rapidly.

Puck jumped off the stage and walked by them.

«See you tomorrow Berry, I knew you missed my nice little ass ! »


	2. Dwarf and dog

Rachel was in her apartment, pacing back and forth, anxiously and angrily waiting for Santana to finally show up. She still couldn't believe what was happening and she certainly couldn't see why Santana would have chosen Noah considering the fact that ... He is Noah. Not that he didn't had any musical talent, she would always remember _Sweet Caroline_ and the way he was playing that guitar... And she was about to lose it again.

*****Stay focused Rachel. You are a shining star. You need a director. Someone with experience, someone who can take you to places you've never been. A professional. Not someone who will sexually harass you at work and make your life a living hell. And you love Finn. Well, you still love him. He's the love of your life and it will work, because it's meant to be. It is meant to be.*** **

«What the hell are you doing Berry?»

Santana laughed while putting down her handbag on the wooden floor and taking off her black trench coat.

«Nothing. I was doing nothing.»

«Well, since you're not doing anything, would you mind telling me why you made me come all the way here? And if it's about Puckerman, I don't even wanna hear it. He's gonna be fine. He has ideas, and sometimes they're good! You're obviously attracted to him and if it's what it takes to make you stop singing Streisand's songs then I'm in. Really. Because I'm about to go all Lima Heights on your ass if I hear a song from «Funny girl» one more goddamn time!»

«Funny Girl is a classic and Barbra's talent is undeniable and her voice's so pure. That being said I AM NOT attracted to Puck in any way. And this is not going to work. You have no right to make that kind of decision without me. I won't allow it. He has no experience whatsoever. He won't know what to do. Why, why would you think for one second that this was a good idea?»

Rachel's voice cracked in that high-pitched annoying noise she only made when the vein in her forehead was about to burst.

«Settle down grumpy dwarf! The fact that we're friends now doesn't mean I can't be a total bitch if provoked. Now, face it, get over those puffy nipples, that ridiculous resemblance of a man that is Finn and get back in the game! Otherwise you'll be more annoying that you already are if this is even possible. Relax, enjoy and stop making that face you look like Honey boo boo's mother.»

«WHAT?» Exploded Rachel.

«You can be so mean sometimes, do you know that?»

«Hey, I tells the Truth now get ready. We need to go to a meeting with your brand new director.» Gushed Santana.

«I hate you Santana. I can't believe it. Fine. Fine. I'll get dressed. But if ANYTHING goes wrong he's out. Is that clear?» Yelled Rachel while she was walking to her room.

«Put on something sexy little red-nosed reindeer.»

Rachel closed the door. She was so mad at Santana for what she did but still, a part of her wanted to see what Puck could do for her career. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all if he was willing to work hard, she thought. But it was him. Everything about him was driving her crazy. He was the reason why Finn broke up with her. She couldn't stop thinking about the kiss they shared. She was so naive back then. It didn't matter now. She had glory. She was the best singer of her time. She had everything she ever wanted. And she was going to go to that meeting, like a lady, she would put the past aside and listen to the propositions he had for the show, as simple as that.

«Hurry up!»

«Coming, I'm coming, just wait a second!»

-Glee-

While waiting on the gigantic red sofa in Rachel's apartment, Santana called Brittany.

«Hey Sweets, what are you doing?»

«Not much. I was wondering...» Said Brittany vaguely

«Yeah?»

«It's just.. are dogs like pretty gay version of wolves? And if they are, can they turn into weredogs because I'm looking at Mister Murphy now and it seems like his teeth are getting bigger and bigger.»

«Brit, no. They're not. Mister Murphy is not a gay werewolf. He's just a blue Lacy and he won't hurt you I promise. Don't stare at him. Do something else. And remember you have to be at the meeting with Rachel and I , we need all dancers there.»

«Yeah ok. I know. I remember. I will be there. What time is the meeting?»

«In 20 minutes, please, tell me you are ready?»

«No but I'll be.»

«Good. And we're still on for our romantic evening after?»

«Yes of course. I thought we could...»

«HOLY SHIT! I have to go Brit. Sorry, emergency. See you in 20»

-Glee-

_Author's note_

_Hey don't you worry there will be a lot more Puckleberry to come in the next chapters and they will be longer! _


End file.
